1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a substrate transport arm and, more particularly, to maintaining radial orientation of a member of the arm.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,808 discloses a conveying arm assembly.